


Games

by hiddlesohmy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, loki/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Another Loki/OFC Drabble I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

You think I don’t see what you’re trying to do there? Ignoring me as my gaze burns into you. You stand there talking to your friends as I stand across the room waiting for you to come to me. Oh I know you will.

Suddenly an annoying Midgardian woman blocks my sight of you; she’s trying hard to catch my attention. I finally tell her to go away, only to look at you and have you glaring at me.

Does this slight waver in my attention bother you? Fear not and know this that no one else can pleasure me as well as you. I desir- no I need no one other. Yes, I see you walking up to me finally; I have your attention now. You kiss me with full force, I don’t object to this display in public for once as you claim me, clearly telling that other woman to back off. Do you know how much this side of you excites me? Let me show you that tonight.


End file.
